Hugging Chair Mishaps
by BeastlyBat93
Summary: Bunsen and Mikey are stuck in the Hugging Chair for twelve hours and how to they pass the time exactly? They reminisce about their previous hugs they've shared together and talking about hugs and snuggles only makes their already deep bond even stronger and love just explodes from these two boys.


**Yes, I'm insane for Bunsen! He's the adorable beast that makes me so happy inside! He's my favorite adorable and cuddly beast and he needs to be snuggled with 24/7. End of story! I love Bunsen so much! Hope you guys enjoy the sixth Bunsen Is A Beast story! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! No flamers!**

* * *

 **~Hugging Chair Mishaps~**

Mikey and Bunsen are entering Mikey's bedroom, holding hands. The two boys just loved and adored each other to no end. No force on Earth could ever separate the two of them and they were intertwined with each other forever. Bunsen loved Mikey and Mikey loved Bunsen. The love between these two was much stronger than anything that had been seen before. The loyalty they showed was truly something special and they always wanted to be by each other's side for all eternity.

Upon entering the bedroom, Bunsen quickly spotted the hugging chair he had given to Mikey, after Amanda was finally set free from her well deserved hug prison. It was one of the most comfortable chairs in the universe and both boys loved sitting in in together, enjoying it when the chair would hug them and also snuggle into each other in the most adorable manner possible.

True, the hug chair would release them at anytime, due to both boys almost always being constantly happy, but they still enjoyed themselves having a ton of fun together and snuggling with each other was the best thing ever, next to sleeping in bed with Bunsen and hugging him like a cuddly beastly teddy bear.

The two boys hopped in the comfy chair and got themselves reclined comfortably, just as the hugging chair smiled and wrapped it's soft armrests around the two boys in a loving hug, to which both Mikey and Bunsen sighed happily and snuggled into each other cutely. This was the best feeling even to be hugged and loved on and Bunsen sprouted multiple arms and hugged Mikey even more, adding to the hugging and making his boy so happy and feel even more loved.

"Aw, I love you so much, Bunsen. I can't get enough of your hugs." Mikey said happily, snuggling into Bunsen's cute furry body and wrapping an arm around his cute furry body and kissing him on his cute furry chest, making Bunsen blush bright red and shoot out more confetti. "I'm so addicted to hugging you!"

"Aw, I love you too, Mikey. You are addicted to hugs just as much as I am!" Bunsen said cutely, hugging Mikey even tighter and licking his cute face lovingly and wagging his cute furry tail cutely, feeling so happy and wanting to be this close to his best friend forever.

They were both addicted to hugs, which was a much healthier addiction for the both of them and there was nothing wrong with hugging your best friend. Bunsen thought his ice cream addiction, but wow, this hugging addiction was so much more inviting and such much better addiction to have. Heck, if he had to chose between ice cream and hugging Mikey, he would pick the later option without a second thought and his love for his boy just continued to grow even stronger and stronger.

Mikey felt the same way and it felt so beautiful and warm hugging the adorable and cuddly beast he loved so much, as Bunsen shot out more confetti. The two boys giggled happily at each other and snuggled into each other some more, when suddenly the hugging chair started to yawn cutely and tightened it's grip on Bunsen and Mikey, before it just closed it's eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber, keeping them in a loving embrace and also preventing them from getting out of the chair, despite both of them still being extremely happy.

The hugging chair was basically a living being like them, but with them using it so much to hug each other recently, so it went into a rest state, meaning that it'll be sleeping for the next twelve hours. Bunsen and Mikey were trapped in their hugging chair, but the upside was they would have one of the longest hugs they've ever shared. Mikey and Bunsen then wrapped their arms around each other and Bunsen wagged his cute furry tail some more and licks his cute face even more, as Mikey rested his head on the adorable beast's furry head.

"Well, we're stuck in this chair till it wakes up from it's nap, Mikey! Hugging for twelve full hours of love!" Bunsen shouted happily, shooting out more confetti and sprouting multiple arms and hugging Mikey even tighter and tighter.

"Awesome! I'm so full of happiness and so much love for you!" Mikey said happily, snuggling more into Bunsen's cute furry body and hugging him back even tighter and tighter, basking in the incredible warmth of his beastly best friend. "So, what should we do for the next twelve hours besides hugging and snuggling cutely?"

Bunsen thought about that for a second. What else could they do besides hugging and snuggling each other for the next twelve hours? Hugging was beautiful, but Mikey was right about them doing something else to pass the time and they'll probably end up falling asleep before two long because of how relaxed the environment was. Maybe they could reminisce about the times they spent hugging?

"Let's remember our past hugging times, Mikey!" Bunsen shouted happily, shooting out more confetti and snuggling Mikey even more cutely and hugging him extremely tight, almost protectively. Bunsen really loved Mikey and his hugging was definitely showing off all of that love he has for the boy.

"Genius idea, Bunsen! Let's start with the eye hug you gave me when I saved you from Amanda!" Mikey said in an excited tone of voice, grabbing Bunsen's cute furry tail and stroking it cutely, as Bunsen giggled even more and shot out more confetti. He loved having his tail rubbed so much.

Bunsen and Mikey both sighed happily, as the remembered the first time they met and it was also Bunsen's first day in human school and the birth of their friendship as well. Mikey had offered to take Bunsen on a tour of the school, but Amanda butted in and started harassing the poor beast, to the point where Mikey defended him, called Amanda a really screwed up person, gave her a caramel candy and getting her braces stuck as she fell into her own salvia, defeated. The seeds of their friendship were planted in Mikey's selfless act of heroism and he could his very first eye hug, a really choking yet loving experience he shared with Bunsen. It was truly a beautiful moment and he loved getting the eye hug so much.

The two boys sighed happily at the moment they remembered. Mikey was Bunsen's hero from that day forward and always protected him from the evil spitting girl. Also, they had many more eye hugs after that one and it was just truly beautiful and loving in every possible way. Their first hug would always be remember and it was the first time they knew how much they loved each other.

"Best first hug ever! You love my eye hugs so much!" Bunsen shouted happily, shooting out confetti like volcano and it fall on them as if it were snow. "That wasn't the first time we hugged that day! I also hugged you when you became my first human friend!"

"You looked so adorable jumping on me and having those cute puppy dog eyes. It made me want to snuggle with you in front of everyone." Mikey said, blushing a little bit at what he said, as he snuggled more into his best friend's loving embrace. "I really wanted to hug you while you slept in your tent."

"We can hug next time we nap in the lunchroom. A beast's loyally is intense!" Bunsen said excitedly, shooting out a tent from his head sprout as it landed in front of them and giggles even more. "We also like to sleep in tents!" He said in a cute tone, pretending to sleep with lullaby music suddenly playing.

Bunsen then woke up and playfully yawned cutely, aweing Mikey with his sheer adorableness. Mikey and Bunsen then remembered the moment their friendship pretty much became official. Bunsen had used his tongue to grab the drawing of Sophie Sander before she could find out about the crush Mikey has on her, saving his social life and keeping her from finding out his secret. Feeling happy and relived at Bunsen saving his social life, Mikey extended his hand in friendship towards the adorable beast, though Bunsen got teary eye and jumped on him as they hugged. He looked so darn adorable and Mikey felt like he was going to melt into Bunsen's loving embrace. It was the hug that made their friendship official and they would never forget a hug like that.

"I should've snapped a picture of you with that adorable face. I wish I had my phone out when you jumped me." Mikey replied, thinking of possibly gazing at the photo every night before going to bed and seeing the most adorable face in the universe all the time, though he was already with the most adorable and cuddly beast in the whole universe and he got to look at that cute face all day everyday now.

"Aw, you're going to embarrass me in front of my bedroom furniture and I'm blushing right now." Bunsen said cutely, blushing bright red and licking Mikey's cute face some more and hugging him even tighter, feeling even more and more love for his precious boy.

"Sorry, Bunsen, you just make me so happy. I want to cuddle up with you in bed and never stop hugging you." Mikey replied back, snuggling even more into Bunsen's soft fur, enjoying all of the love he felt. If it was a hot day in the middle of July, he'd probably still snuggle up to Bunsen. He wouldn't care about the heat, besides he and Bunsen would be cool together.

"We can do that if we sleep in for a bit longer. Being in bed with you will make me so happy." Bunsen said happily, having such a huge and adorable grin on his cute face and licking Mikey's hand, coating it with salvia and snuggling even more into Mikey's cute body and hugging him even tighter and tighter. "Now I remember when you saved me from being killed by Amanda and the General and made sure I'll always be welcome here. You gave me a second eye hug and I loved it just as much as the first."

While did feel a little sad at almost eating Mikey because of Amanda feeding him disgusting beets, but it was thanks to Mikey and his mom that he was returned to his normal cuddly self and Mikey stood by him after that whole ordeal, showing just how strong his loyalty is to the beast he loves so much. It was the sweetest moment ever. Mikey got his second cute eye hug and he loved it so much and best of all, Sophie noticed him and he pretty much joined Bunsen's beast family that day too. It felt so nice becoming like a brother to Bunsen.

"I'm sorry that I almost ruined getting to comingle with humans and almost eating you, Mikey. I'm glad you and my mom saved me and the town." Bunsen said happily, snuggling even more and more into Mikey and hugging him even tighter. "I love you too much and I was fighting through my change like you wouldn't believe. I love you that much."

"I love you too, Bunsen. I may have been scared out of my mind, but there was no way I was giving up on my best friend." Mikey replied in a loving and caring tone, pulling Bunsen into a warm hug and rubbing his cute furry back, to which Bunsen let out a cute purring sound and shot out confetti and balloons, feeling immensely happy at Mikey's strong loyalty.

Bunsen and Mikey both shed tears of joy and growing even happier and feeling even more love for each other, to which Bunsen's adorable purring loudly and snuggling more and more into Mikey's chest, hearing the gentle sound of his human's heart belting. It was such a beautiful sound as he looked at Mikey lovingly and kisses him on his cheek once more, as they both sighed happily and snuggled even more cutely together. Snuggling and hugging each other just got better and better.

Just then, the boys had another flashback of another time they hugged. It was when Bunsen had brought Mikey into his house and they were able to destroy Amanda's phone before she could have the chance to share it on the internet, in some futile attempt to prove Bunsen's dangerous. Bunsen ended up hugging Mikey once more and his cute furry tail became spring-like as he hugged his boy even tighter and tighter. It was one of their best hugs ever and they got to celebrate with candy apples and phone bills.

"You saved me again that day! You are the best friend ever, Mikey!" Bunsen said happily, wrapping his cute furry tail around the boy's waist and shooting out more confetti.

"No, you're the best friend ever, Bunsen! That hug you gave me was so cute and seeing your tail become springy is truly a sight to behold, Bunsen." Mikey replied in a loving tone, blushing a bit and hugging Bunsen even tighter and tighter, as he remembers the next hug they shared was really quite touching and loving. "I remember when we hugged after you chose me over your ice cream addiction."

"No ice cream is worth losing you." Bunsen replied cutely, licking Mikey allover his cute face and covering him with salvia as he shot out more confetti and some balloons too.

The two then smiled at each other and Bunsen on that cute teary eyed look that he had with Mikey that day. It almost made him lose everything, but in the end, ice cream wasn't going to take him away from his best friend. He loved Mikey too much to lose him over a stupid addiction. Bunsen ended up resisting and they both shared such a heartwarming embrace and also got their own ice cream truck, with Bunsen sounding so cute when he said 'my what-cense?'.

It was truly one of their most emotional moments, because they were so close to losing each other, but at the same time Bunsen's love for Mikey defeated his addiction and he made a silent promise that day to himself, that he would always remain with Mikey and make sure that they're always together. A beast's promise is something that is never broken and he would be with him forever.

"You chose me over your ice cream, Bunsen." Mikey responded in a happy tone, shedding tears of joy and clinging onto Bunsen tightly, deep touching the overjoy beast immensely.

Bunsen let out such a happy squeal of joy and his eyes popped out from his eye sockets and wrapped tightly around Mikey in a loving eye hug as he hugged him tightly, feeling incredibly happy with his best friend. He almost felt like kissing Mikey right now. His love for the boy was just that strong and it meant everything to him now.

"Of course I did, Mikey. I love you way too much to lose you." Bunsen replied happily, shooting out more confetti and balloons in joy and tightening his loving grip on his boy.

"I love you too, Bunsen. You do so many nice things for me and I don't know how I can thank you for making my life so perfect." Mikey replied back, snuggling into Bunsen's loving eye hug and looking right into the adorable beast's cute yellow eyes, feeling the love between them shooting out like Bunsen's confetti.

"Aw, Mikey, there's no need to thank me. I always want to make you and be the best friend ever!" Bunsen replied cutely, grinning happily and shedding tears of joy as he well and continued on. "I remember during the Romeo and Juliet when you got the part of Romeo, I hugged you with three of my arms."

"Thanks to you, I didn't have to kiss Amanda and I got to see you play such an adorable recycle bin that I wanted to cuddle with all night long." Mikey replied, blushing even more and snuggling more into Bunsen's soft furry chest and sighing happily.

"I was willing to play the part of Juliet and kiss you just to keep Amanda from making you suffer." Bunsen replied, blushing bright red and shooting out so much confetti like a volcano.

Mikey gasped a little at the sudden revelation, but he smiled down at the beast. If Bunsen was willing to kiss him to keep his lips away from his worst enemy, it showed just how much of a loyal and caring friend Bunsen truly is and it made him feel happy inside, though some part of him did want to know what it felt like kissing Bunsen. Maybe during the holidays, they'll get caught under some mistletoe.

"Bunsen, thank you. You really are the best friend I will always love." Mikey replied warmly, kissing Bunsen right on his cute furry cheek and they both blushed cutely at each other.

Bunsen's beastly smooch at Amanda was so adorable at the play and perhaps he could get to feel that smooch one day. He got to kiss Sophie and they both managed to foil Amanda's evil plans once again, with them still forever loyal to each other and happier than ever before as Mikey felt even closer and closer to the adorable beast he loves so much, that he failed to notice Bunsen slowly leaning in forward towards him.

Mikey was about to say something about anther hug they shared, but he was suddenly cut off by Bunsen kissing him right on his lips. He didn't freak out, he just closed his eyes and gently returned the kiss as best as he could, feeling Bunsen's tongue lapping across his face and covering him with salvia. They kissed for a good two minutes and pulled away, smiling at each other and panting softly.

"Wow... Bunsen, that was incredible! But why did you kiss me?" Mikey questioned, not that he was complaining though. In fact, he wouldn't mind if they shared another one soon.

"To let you know how much I love you and that you'll always be my best friend forever!" Bunsen shouted happily, hugging Mikey extremely tight, almost protectively and licking him more.

After talking some more about how much they love each other and more times of when they hugged, Bunsen and Mikey finally feel asleep hugging each other and snored peacefully, their embrace keeping them warm enough the armrests of the chair making them both really comfortable as well. It was possibly one of the best times to sleep with your best friend. It was truly paradise.

Hours later, the hug chair woke up and it released Bunsen and Mikey from the hug chair, as they were both still sleep and yawning cutely. Mikey grabbed Bunsen's cute purple hand and they made their way over to his bed, as they climbed into the bed and wrapped the covers around themselves, as Bunsen leaned in closer and kissed Mikey goodnight and hugged him once more.

"I love you, Bunsen." Mikey replied into the kiss, stroking Bunsen's cute furry head softly and hugging him even more.

"I love you too." Bunsen said happily into the kiss, hugging and snuggling with Mikey even more and making him even more happy.

The two boys pulled away from their beautiful kiss and snuggled into each other, as they both closed their eyes and said goodnight to each other. Bunsen fell asleep peacefully in Mikey's arms and snored cutely, just as Mikey rested his head on top of the furry beast's head and sighs happily as he felt sleep taking him over now.

"Thank you for everything, my best friend. I love you so much, Bunsen." Mikey replied softly in Bunsen's ear, falling asleep peacefully on top of his adorable beast friend.

* * *

 **I just love seeing Bunsen and Mikey hugging each other! Hugging Bunsen is the best thing that has ever existed and he needs to be hugged all the time! I love this beautiful furry beast so much! More hugs for these two boys and more beautiful love too. Anyway, be sure to leave a review and your feedback is appreciated. See you guys in my 90th story! Bye-bye!**

 **ALWAYS REMEMBER THIS: CUTE, BUNSEN, CUDDLY, IS, COOL, A, PERFECT, BEAST! BUNSEN IS A BEAST! I LOVE YOU, BUNSEN! ;)**


End file.
